A computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, etc.) may include a camera for capturing still and/or video images. In some examples, a computing device may present a user interface at a display device (e.g., a presence-sensitive screen) from which a user can interact with the camera of the computing device. For example, the user interface may provide a live image preview of the image being captured by the camera. In some instances, the camera of the computing device may include zoom functionality to magnify the live image preview prior to capturing the live image preview as a still and/or video image.